


you create a rarity of my genuine smiles

by live_laugh_murder



Series: intertwined [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Newt didn't die, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_murder/pseuds/live_laugh_murder
Summary: Everything should be fine. They should be happy. But Thomas can't seem to get out of the past.Basically Thomas has a nightmare and Newt helps him, and that leads to something more.Title from intertwined by dodie clark





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm eventually gonna do a prequel of sorts about how they got here

Newt woke up to screaming.

It was fearful, raw, and filled with agony.

And there's only one person it could be. So he throws his sheets off of the bed and runs as fast as he possibly can with his limp, skipping stairs as he goes down two levels to the basement.

Thomas is thrashing around in his bed, tangled in his blankets with his pillows on the ground. Complete terror is evident on his face even in the dark, breaking Newt's heart in half twice. When he flicks the light on, Thomas, impossibly, looks even more scared for his life as he stares at Newt in horror.

Newt rushes to his side, trying to hold him still, snap him out of it. "Tommy! Tommy, it's me!"

Thomas shakes his head and holds it in his hands, face twisting as he lets out a sob. "Please, just stop!" he practically begs. "I'm sorry! Stop!"

"Look at me, Tommy, please," Newt says, still doing his best to get a hold of Thomas. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"No. No. No."

Newt stands back up, his face in his hands as he takes deep breaths and figures out what to do. Finally he sighs and reaches out, grabbing his friend by the arm, his own arm wrapped around his middle as he drags him out of bed and to the bathroom off of his bedroom. Thomas is still thrashing violently and screaming so loud that Newt is sure Minho will be over any minute, but he manages to get in the bathroom and into the shower, not hesitating to turn the water on to the hottest temperature it can go. It burns him, but he's too focused on Thomas to notice.

After a few seconds of being under the scorching hot water, the boy finally seems to snap out of it, letting out a yelp and stumbling out of the shower, onto the ground. Newt turns the water off, stepping out and staring at Thomas sadly.

"Tommy..."

Thomas is now visibly shaking, despite having just been under the hot water. "You - You were... You were a..."

"I'm not a crank anymore," Newt says, reaching for a towel. He kneels down and wraps it around Thomas, complete sorrow still in his eyes. "You... You were having a nightmare about me?"

"You were killing me," Thomas explains. "You were so angry and - and it was my fault and I'm sorry, Newt, I can't do anything, I'm so sorry, please..." He starts rambling, tears in his eyes.

Newt just grabs Thomas's face in his hands, looking him straight in the eyes and shaking his head. "It's over. We're safe now. There's nothing to apologize for, Tommy."

Thomas shakes his head over and over again, falling into Newt's chest just letting him hold him, rock him back and forth. He feels himself jerk violently with sobs, but he doesn't do anything to try and calm himself down. After about five minutes he looks up, face wet and messy. "Why do you keep doing this, Newt? Helping me."

"Why the bloody hell wouldn't I?"

"I'm so... messed up," Thomas tries to explain. "Why am I the only one like this? E - Everyone has moved on and they - they can be happy, but - but why not me?"

Newt sighs. "No one has moved on. No one is ever going to just move on. We've been through more than a normal person should be able to handle, and you've probably carried the most weight with it... And besides, what else do I have to live for, besides you?"

"What do you mean?" Thomas asks.

"I told you. I tried to kill myself in the Maze because I had nothing else," Newt begins. "And then you came. And I - I felt like I needed to protect you, to make sure nothing bad ever happened to you. And you gave me some hope and made me feel like maybe there was another way. I live for you, Tommy. To take care of you."

Thomas is quiet for a few moments, then he scoffs. "I guess we're both pretty messed up in these shuck heads."

Newt nods in agreement, standing up and helping Thomas to his feet. "Well, come on. I'll get you something to eat and then you can stay in my bed for the night."

"We should probably get some dry clothes on first," Thomas suggests, motioning to his wet pants and towel.

"Or we could go with no clothes."

Newt relishes in Thomas's blush and smile before leaving, heading for his bedroom.

When he gets to the kitchen in a dry shirt and boxers, Thomas is already there, in sweatpants and a sweatshirt that's much too big. Newt can't help but smile to himself at how cute he looks, heading to a cabinet over the counter, opening it and rummaging around. "So what'll it be, Tommy?" He starts taking random items out and throwing them on the counter. "Spaghetti? Soup? Cake?"

Thomas laughs softly. "I'm craving something sweet."

"Perfect." Newt reaches back and pulls out a box, turning and showing it to Thomas. "Brownies it is."

Thomas nods and walks over, nudging his friend away and taking the box. "Get the ingredients, peasant," he teases. "I will prepare the meal."

"Ah, no," Newt disagrees, a grin on his face as he snatches the box of brownie mix back. "I'm cooking for you, Tommy, not the other way around."

"I don't know that I would call mixing eggs and water in chocolate powder cooking," Thomas chuckles.

"There's oil, too," Newt corrects him. "Now go sit and keep me company."

Thomas huffs and crosses his arms, sitting on a stool against the wall. "Fine, but I get to lick the bowl."

Nodding in amusement, Newt smiles over at Thomas. "Of course. I expect nothing more from you."

So Newt puts all the ingredients in the bowl, mixes it all together, and pours it into a pan. Before he can even get a bite of the batter, Thomas has swiped the bowl and grabbed a spoon, running out into the living room.

"I want some!" Newt yells as he chases him. He finds him sitting on the couch, the bowl between his legs as he gets spoonfuls of chocolate and stuffs them in his mouth. "You're so bloody immature." He sits across from his friend, leaning over the bowl and wiping batter from the corner of his mouth. "But you're pretty," he whispers, his hand lingering by the other boy's face for longer than it needs to. "So I'll let it go."

In the dim light, Newt can see Thomas's cheeks become a deep shade of red, and he smiles shyly. "Did you just call me pretty?"

"I believe I did, Tommy."

Thomas looks down, starting to wipe his mouth, get all the chocolate off of his face. Newt reaches over and grabs his hands, squeezing them gently and just admiring the boy he's so lucky to have in his life. And then he leans in, pressing their lips together.

And they stay there, cherishing their first kiss, which is at two in the morning in the darkness of their living room, on the couch, over a bowl of brownie batter. And it's beautiful.


End file.
